guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wintersday 2009
Schedule :Friday, December 18, 2009 (12:00 pm PST): Start of the event Wintersday Re-run Due to bugs in the finale event that prevented many players from receiving their hats, Regina Buenaobra has announced that Wintersday rerun started on January 29th, with the finale redux having ocurred on Sunday, February 7th. After the finale, the Wintersday Hat Giver appeared in Kamadan and Lion's Arch, allowing players to trade 125 Candy Cane Shards for the Wintersday 2009 festival hats. According to his dialogue, he will remain available until the end of the Canthan New Year celebration. Festival finale Begins at 12:01 AM PST (8:01 AM UTC) on Friday, January 1, 2010, and will occur every three hours until 12:01 AM PST (8:01 AM UTC) on Saturday, January 2, 2010. See Nine Rings (Wintersday) for a description of the minigame. The event in Lion's Arch begins on the hour at the time stated in the table. The event in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan begins approximately 15 minutes after the hour. : :Times in italics occur on January 2. During the finale, it is customary for players in odd-numbered town districts (1, 3, 5 etc.) to stand in the red rings for a Grenth win, and for players in even-numbered districts (2, 4, 6 etc.) to stand in the green rings for a Dwayna win. This is not guaranteed as many players have chosen Dwayna in most districts (even and odd). : Lion's Arch and Kamadan offer the same hats. Redecorated towns *Prophecies **Ascalon City (Post-Searing) **Lion's Arch **Droknar's Forge *Nightfall **Kamadan, Jewel of Istan *Eye of the North **Eye of the North (outpost) Quests During the festivities, the following special quests were offered. Those supporting Dwayna are marked with (D); those supporting Grenth are marked with (G). Lion's Arch *Old Nickoles: A Very Grentchie Wintersday (G) *Old Nickoles: The Greatest Snowman Ever Made (D) Kamadan, Jewel of Istan *Grandfather Kringle: Save the Reindeer → Find the Stolen Presents → Spreading the Wintersday Spirit (D) *Elder Skruuj: White Mist → How The Grentches Stole Wintersday → The Gift of Giving (G) Lion's Arch and Kamadan *Takes place in The Underworld **Rift Warden: In Grenth's Defense (G) **Rift Warden: You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth (D) *Takes place in the Secret Lair of the Snowmen **Rift Warden: Straight to the Heart (G) **Rift Warden: The Strength of Snow (D) Eye of the North (outpost) *Lieutenant Thackeray: The Three Wise Norn → Charr-broiled Plans → Wintersday Cheer *Casey Carpenter: Snowball Dominance After completing all three of the quests from Lieutenant Thackeray , look for the tameable Jingle Bear and White Jingle Moa in Gwen's Garden. See also: Category:Wintersday 2009 quests Events * The Snowball Arena will return this year. In addition, new Snowball Arena-themed Automated Tournaments will be held. * The Wintersday Finale consists of 15 rounds of a special version of Nine Rings. (To participate in all rounds, bring 15 Candy Cane Shards.) Items The following are the available items from Wintersday 2009, with a brief description from the official Guild wars website: *See also: Category:Wintersday 2009 items Collectors All collectors except the Wintersday Gift Givers, Tonic Makers, and Candysmiths depart at noon Pacific time (GMT -8) on January 5th. The Wintersday Gift Givers, who accept 5 Candy Cane Shards and return 1 Wintersday Gift, will remain a few days longer. Prophecies #Unlike other Dwayna collectors, the Wintersday Gift Giver only offers Wintersday Gifts. Nightfall #Unlike other Dwayna collectors, the Wintersday Gift Giver only offers Wintersday Gifts. Eye of the North Drops *Each PvE foe has a small chance, perhaps about 5%, to drop a Wintersday item in addition to their normal drop. Foes in Pre-Searing have been observed to drop two Wintersday items extremely rarely. *Unlike normal drops, the drop frequency of these items does not scale at the start of an area, e.g. the first foe killed is just as likely to drop a Wintersday item as the 100th foe killed. *Known common drops are Candy Cane Shards, Snowman Summoners, Eggnog, and Fruitcakes; rare drops are Frosty Tonics and Mischievous Tonics. *Foes that don't normally drop items (such as animals) may drop these holiday items. External Links *Wintersday 2009 on Guildwars.com *Guild Wars Guru Wintersday 2009 Event Guide Category:Special events *2009